For Honor
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Karai has had the same dream over and over again. That her father will one day kill her, but now when she gets a phone call from Hun saying her father is Alive will it really come true? A story of Honor and Bonds R&R


For Honor

The pouring rain on the windows of Karai's apartment building woke her up in the middle of the night with a startle. She was having one of THOSE dreams again, how her father was killed by the turtles and how she became the new Shredder. But this time her father came back and told her that she wasn't worthy of the title because she cared too much for the turtles and especially for Leonardo.

"Why am I having these dreams?" Karai whispered to herself in her traditional Japanese apartment, candles were still lit from her meditation sessions and her long kimono was hanged up besides her suit of armor. "Is it because what my father says in my dreams is true? Or is it my feelings messing with my memories?"

Then all of a sudden the foot alarm went off on her Shredder armor, so she got up and answered to her lieutenant, Hun. He smiled an evil grin and said, "Lady Shredder, we have finally done it! Come back to the headquarters and you'll be reunited with your dear old daddy." And with that the transmission went out and she was left in shock.

"My father, back from the grave? How could this have happen? I must head over to headquarters immediately!" she said as she prepared herself in full body armor of the Shredder and with one last look of her family photo with her father, she turned and departed with a worried heart.

As she arrived at the apartment she was surprised to see some unwelcomed guests, the turtles, with Leonardo looking straight into Karai's eyes with determined will to keep her father coming back alive again. She sighed as she said to them, "It amazes me on how fast word gets out about my father's return, did you catch wind of it that it will soon happen or did you hide in the shadows and spied on me and the foot?"

Leo stepped out of the shadows of the building and replied back, "When you're facing an evil as bad as the Shredder it's important to keep a step ahead of your target. And we'll do whatever it takes to stop his revival." He and Karai held each other's eyes for a moment in silence, one time she thought they would make great allies, but now they were destined to become eternal rivals.

Karai chuckled as she got ready to release smoke pellets to the ground, "Well I would expect nothing less of you band of turtles, and that's exactly why I came prepared for something like this." And with that she slammed the pellets onto the floor and a cloud of smoke filled the air as the turtles were lost in confusion. She jumped onto the nearest window and went inside the building, having the band of brothers in hot pursuit.

"All foot ninja prepare for battle, the turtles are heading into the building to kill my father once again! Be on guard and kill them!" Karai said into her communicator, she went up to the top floor and as she got out of the elevator her mouth dropped in shock and in surprise. Her father was standing in the center of the room with pale skin and a new body but otherwise he was back to his original strength.

Her eyes sparkled with pushing tears as she said in a melancholy voice, "I Thought I lost you forever father… how have you come back from the dead?" Oroku Saki just laughed his metallic laugh as he replied, "I've heard what you've been doing with the foot ninja and I have to say Karai, you have made me proud."

But just before Karai got any closer the windows crashed and several foot ninja body guards flew in from the pouring rain. The turtles then jumped into the window, with Leonardo looking at the original Shredder with rage as he said, "Well it looks like old enemies really do never go away."

Oroku Saki's expression turned into a sour look as he replied in hatred, "I wasn't expecting you all to catch wind of my revival so quickly. No matter though I'll just have to kill you too." That made chills run through Karai's spine as she asked her father in a curious tone, "Who were you going to kill first father?"

Now her father's cold expression turned toward her as he said, "Even though you took my place Karai you will never be the Shredder and you have done me proud works while I was dead but you still are a child. The one who I came to kill originally tonight is you." He pointed his traditional sword at his daughter with ice pick eyes.

Leonardo gasped and then jumped in front of Karai as Oroku Saki tried to slice her head off as she melted to the ground in shock. The honorable turtle asked Oroku Saki in a furious tone while their swords clashed, "Isn't she your daughter, you adopted her from the streets and raised her as your own and now you want to kill her! You aren't a father you're a murderer and the only one who's going to die tonight is you!"

His brothers started to fight Hun as Leonardo faced off against the Shredder while Karai's eyes reflected a loss soul that has been broken in two. She couldn't believe that her father wanted to murder HER. But then she realized something else in the process, in order to save the turtles from being killed by Oroku Saki… She would have to take their place.

"_Well If I'm going to die, it will be with Honor! And for the sake of the turtles and Leonardo!" _ Karai thought as she finally stood up and unsheathed her sword and charged Oroku Saki with pure rage and anger. Leonardo jumped out of the way so he wouldn't get skewered in the middle between the swords as the two Shredders danced a tango to the death.

"You impress me Karai, never have I thought you would have become this strong since you were a child. But now I'm afraid you will have to die by my hands my dear." Oroku Saki as he caught her off guard and pined her to the ground with his sword and raised his gauntlet high, ready to strike her flesh.

But before that had happened the whole place started to shake and turn as an earthquake hit New York City with a smack. It gave Karai a chance to swing back at her father and as she got up their tango started once again, only this time bits and pieces started to fall onto the ground, causing the building to collapse.

"If I die Oroku Saki then I'll die for Honor!" Karai screamed as she then tackled her father off the newly open hole in the ground with Leonardo screaming her name in agony. And as she fell with Oroku Saki she caught one last look in Leonardo's eyes and of the turtles and gave them a silent message, "_Even though we were enemies, I thought of you all as a fellow warrior and a great alley. Leonardo you were the one who gave me a choice in my life and I want to thank you for that." _

And with that the turtles had escaped and the purple dragons had fled, the turtles watched as the building collapse with a giant clash and with that Karai was gone. She had saved their lives for the cost of her own.

The next day the four turtles and master Splinter headed out into the grave yard where they set down a single grave stone that read, "Karai Saki, an honorable warrior and a great friend" Leonardo's heart broke as he set down the traditional cherry blossom branch down onto the ground at the grave as the family started to walk away.

Master splinter turned around and said to his eldest son gently, "She had died to save you and your brother's lives, she died with honor and now she can rest knowing that she did the right thing in the end." Tears dripped down Leonardo's cheeks as he replied, in a shaky tone, "For Honor she died and she will always be here in my heart."


End file.
